1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn mower blades, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower blade replacement cutting edge apparatus wherein the same permits selective replacement of a lawn mower blade cutting edges subject to need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In replacement of conventional lawn mower blades, an individual is required to remove the complete lawn mower blade body relative to an associated lawn mower. It is at that juncture required that the individual fixedly secure the blade relative to an associated lawn mower housing with potential injury resultant from this manipulation. Prior art lawn mower blades have been provided to utilize replacement edges, but have heretofore been of a relatively awkward and extensive construction relative to the instant invention defining a streamlined and readily replaceable lawn mower blade edge construction. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,510 to Malutich wherein replacement lawn mower blade edges are provided, wherein the blades include slot members cooperative with beveled projections mounted to forward and rear edge surfaces of the associated lawn mower blade. The blades each include a cutting edge mounted within a complementary recess of the blade body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,315 to Roszkowski sets forth a disposable cutting edge for use with a lawn mower, wherein the cutting edge is defined by a sleeve receivable within a projection of an associated lawn mower blade body and includes a snap fastener securable to a recess formed within the blade body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,692 to Hughes provides the use of replacement lawn mower blades mounted within an associated lawn mower blade body utilizing through-extending fastener members to secure the blade body within channels defined within each end of the blade body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,320 to Liebel sets forth a rotary cutting blade utilizing replacement edges that are formed with sleeves to surmount opposing terminal ends of a lawn mower blade body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,460 to Parker sets forth a lawn mower blade construction with replacement cutting edges securable to the blade body by use of separable fasteners.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn mower blade replacement cutting edge apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting selective replacement of lawn mower blade edges, particularly of selective reinforcement construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.